


Kisses And Cramps

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Caring Tom, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Kisses, loving Tom, no gross stuff, period fluff, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is dealing with her period and Tom helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses And Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by insane-in-membrane on tumblr. Hope you like it, sweetie! :)

I flopped onto the bed with a groan, curling immediately into the fetal position. Jesus, today had been long! I was late to work after sleeping through my alarm; one of my coworkers ran into me, spilling my coffee—my very hot coffee—all over my front; and to top it all off, I had started my period when I went for my lunch break. Ugh! It felt like my entire lower half had been run though a mulching machine and then glued back together. _Hopefully, Tom will be home soon,_ I thought as I snuggled up to his pillow and inhaled his scent. I started to sniffle weakly as another wave of agony shot through me.

“Tom…” I whimpered pathetically, before crying myself into a dreamless sleep. When I woke, I felt a warm weight around my middle and a presence in bed behind me. “T-Tom?”

A warm set of lips kissed the side of my neck and his arm tightened slightly around my waist.

“Hmm?” He asked, and I rolled over to face him, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his chest. Tom held me close and kissed the top of my head. “Is it that time of month again, love?”

“Mmhm,” I murmured, and Tom brought his hands down to my lower back and started rubbing gentle circles to relax my muscles.

“I’ll be right back, sweetling,” Tom said, and I nodded. Tom got up and walked out of our bedroom, and I noticed that he’d already changed out of his suit and gotten into a thin t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. As my boyfriend padded barefoot down the hallway, I thought about how lucky I was to have such a wonderful man love me. He had a huge heart and always loved me with a passion that left me breathless. All he had to do was give me one of his bright smiles and whatever mood I was in instantly lifted. Something about his big blue eyes just made me melt into a puddle. A few minutes later, I heard Tom’s footsteps as he returned to the bedroom, and I managed to uncurl myself from the fetal position and sit up. My arms were still wrapped around Tom’s pillow, but I couldn’t seem to let it go. As I turned my head toward the doorway, I saw my boyfriend walk in carrying a tray laden with tea, some medicine to ease my cramps, and couple of large chocolate bars. “Here we are, love.”

Tom sat down and set the tray in front of us on the bedspread. He picked up the pills and handed them to me before offering me a cup of tea just the way I liked it.

“Take these, (y/n). They should help your cramps, darling,” he said, and I did as he suggested. I sipped at my tea afterward, and Tom nursed his own cup. I asked Tom about his day and he regaled me in his usual, animated style about how his audition had gone and how he felt confident about his portrayal. He in turn asked about my day, and I told him about each horror, now able to hold back my tears after crying myself dry earlier. When our cups were empty and the chocolate bars devoured, Tom took the tray back to the kitchen and returned with a heating pad. He turned it on and I placed it on my abdomen, sighing at the sweet relief of the heat relaxing my muscles. Tom’s fingertips rubbed gently up and down my arm, and he smiled at me lovingly. “Feeling any better, love?”

“Much better, thank you,” I said, and Tom laid down beside me on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. His legs twined with mine, and I couldn’t stop a smile from working its way onto my lips. “Thank you, Tom.”

“It’s my pleasure, (y/n). I love you,” he said, and I leaned forward to kiss his elegant, poetic, thin lips.

“I love you, too, Tom,” I replied, and I snuggled up in his arms just like I had been a few minutes earlier. I realized how bedraggled I must’ve looked when Tom found me, and I couldn’t stifle a laugh. I had been in my skirt and button-down blouse, wearing heels and curled around a pillow like it as my lifeline. My rumpled clothes and messy hair must’ve made for a beautiful sight for my boyfriend to find. And suddenly I was crying instead of laughing. Tom had come to expect mood swings like this when I was on my period, but I knew that it still startled him how easily his usually level-headed girlfriend could snap from one extreme to the other at the drop of a hat. I wept into Tom’s chest as he tried to soothe me with little cooing noises and small kisses. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, my darling?” He asked, confusion lacing his voice.

“For being so emotional. You don’t deserve to come home after a long day and have to deal with my mood swings and neediness.”

Tom tilted my head up with a finger under my chin.

“(Y/n), it is my privilege and honor to be able to help you through all of this. I know how trying and painful your period can be, and I feel so honored that you are allowing yourself to be vulnerable around me,” he said. “I could never think of you as a problem to ‘deal with,’ as you put it. I love you more than words could ever describe, and I don’t ever want you to forget that.”

“I love you, too, Tom…so much, sweetheart…so much…” I trailed off before kissing him with all the passion and love I could muster. I felt him smile into the kiss and pull me as close to me as he could. When we finally separated for air, Tom kept his arms around me, and I cuddled close to him. “Tom?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Please don’t let me go,” I said in a quiet voice, and he chuckled lightly.

“(Y/n), I couldn’t if tried.”


End file.
